The legend of the Cryptid speakers
by Bkipper
Summary: In a search for a language that could possibly let its speaker communicate with cryptids, the Saturday family finds MUCH more than they barganed for. OMG IT'S CHAPTER 6! Finally, right?
1. Chapter 1

**The legend of the Cryptid speakers**

"Fisk! Fisk! Up here!" Zak waved his hands back and forth, Fiskerton letting the Frisbee fly over Komodo's head and into Zak's open arms. Zak readied himself to whip it back to the Cat-gorilla, but Komodo's tackle ended the game. "Komodo! There's no tackling in Frisbee!" Zak hollered under the 250 pound reptile, which only began to chew on the red plastic disk.

"And there's no Frisbee in the bridge." Doc added, Drew standing over her son with her hands on her hips, the airship game of Frisbee over.

"Well, dear, I don't think they can play Frisbee anymore…" His wife replied, Komodo finishing his Frisbee meal. "Zak, we need to show you something we found." Zak managed to pull himself up, rushing to the computers with Fiskerton.

"Now Zak, your powers seem to be enhanced by artifacts such as the Claw, correct?" Doc supposed, his son nodding.

"Yeah, and some places we go to have weird spikes of power…" Zak shrugged, remembering that ice cave with the Amaroks.

"But, we found something interesting, hon." Drew began to upload images that looked like ancient parchment. "Long ago, in a time when England was just beginning, Cryptids wandered the earth like humans, and legend says they even communicated with them on a daily basis. However, only one family could _really_ talk to the Cryptids…"

The picture finally loaded to reveal a portrait of a family of four, all in desert garb the resembled that of an old piece of India's culture. A mother, in faded purple robes stood proud and strong, her sloping features upon her lovely face making Zak think of his own mother. The father on the other hand, was decked in yellow and green, his face soft and encouraging, but held so many burdens. There was a son, who looked at least five years older than Zak in his blue robes, and was just a strong as his mother, the boy's dark hair flaring across his head. Yet the Arabian-like boy held some cockiness in the picture.

The girl was the last person Zak beheld, and struck some sort of chord in his mind. It felt like a weird sense of Déjà-vu or something such as that. Her long dark hair was adorned with beads like her red and orange robes. She seemed the least confident of the entire family from this portrait, but held the same features of beauty and faith as her parents.

"These… are the legendary Cryptid Speakers." Drew explained, bringing her son back to reality. "We haven't quite discovered the parent's names yet, but the boy is called Abhay, and the girl is Adia."

"A-di- what?" Zak asked.

"Adia. But it's pronounced Addy-uh. Or, at least, we think so." Drew continued, Doc paying attention to his son's reactions. "They were speculated to speak a long lost language that could make even the wildest Cryptid understand and stand tame. However, many wanted this language for horrible purposes, and began to seek the family out. Abhay died in an attempt to force the family to speak the language, and so did the father."

Zak turned to look at the family portrait once more, the boy and father's faces striking feelings of pity in the Saturday child.

"What about the mom and the girl?" Questioned Zak, Fisk whining in sadness behind them.

"Well, we think that the mother passed away the same way. The parents remains, as well as the boy's are buried somewhere in the middle of what's now Iraq, or Saudi Arabia." Doc picked up for Drew, placing a hand on Zak's shoulder.

"And Adia?" Zak asked, finding that the name was quite interesting to say.

"No one knows. Her remains haven't been found yet, but by now she would be dead anyway." Doc answered, Drew hitting a button to shut the computer down as the picture vanished.

"But if they're all dead, then how does this help me?" Zak said, confused to why the subject had even been brought up at all.

"It helps you because even if they're gone, the legend says more. The mother and daughter, in fear they would be captured, traveled the world before they vanished. They learned many tongues that could possibly fool any who desired the real Cryptidial language. In even more daring, or foolishness, they placed the language into a book that is somewhere where most of the family is buried." Drew concluded matter-of-factly, Zak perking up instantly.

"So we find the book, we find the speech!" Zak high fived Fiskerton, then immediately stopped. "Wait, if we figured this much out, what about Argost or Van Rock?"

"We don't know for sure Zak, but getting there ASAP would be best." Replied Doc, who began to advance to the controls with Drew.

-------------------------------

"It only took us a couple hours. Nice driving, hon, I thought that storm was going to push us back a whole day." Drew complemented, her husband only growling from the intense driving.

Zak launched himself out into the sun on Fisk's shoulders, Komodo and Zon enjoying the sun whole heartedly. He donned a desert flap hat and canteen like his parents, the eleven year old eager to jump into this adventure.

"Zak! Zak! Wait! We have figure out where we start!" Drew called out; bringing the boy and his three Cryptids back.

"How do you figure that, mom? There's mile and miles of desert out here!" Exclaimed Zak, his parents exchanging a smile.

"But there's our site right there." She stated, pointing to the far right.

An Archeological Site, quite big and booming, donned tones of equipment and workers. It was a bustling site to see, and hard to miss.

"How did I miss that?!" Zak sat on Fisk's shoulders stunned.

"Zak," Doc began as a jeep drove up to the family. "We like to introduce you to Dr. Phillip Darkofsky."

"Can I just call him Dr. D?" Zak smiled sheepishly, Fisk joining that grin. Drew shook her head with a smile, the grey haired man waving from the approaching jeep.

"Of course, dear."

"Saturdays!" Dr. Darkofsky hopped off the jeep with a bright smile and a cheery nature. "So, so good to see you after five years! And ZAK!" He looked up to the boy with a grin. "I haven't seen you since you were a tot! But I don't remember you being this tall…" Zak laughed from his perch on Fisk's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. D." Zak smiled down to the Doctor.

"Drew, Doc! You haven't changed a bit." The Dr. gave Doc a handshake and Drew a hug. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Didn't I send you the e-mail?" Drew inquired, her white hair gleaming in the desert sun of Saudi Arabia.

"I rarely get to my computer these days, Drew. I've been so busy since we've found new remains of civilization here!" Dr. Darkofsky grinned, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

"What did you find?" Doc put in, the family preparing to get on the jeep. Drew, Doc, and Komodo managed to do just fine, but Fisk's weight tipped the poor automobiles' limits. "Sorry, Fiskerton."

"It's alright; we'll just… take a look around." Zak turned his attention to the dig site with glee.

"Zak, I don't think-" Drew started.

"No, no, it's just peachy. Discoveries are wonderful. Roam where ever you wish, Zak. But please, be mindful of sites with red tape. Some of my other workers, including myself dear boy, won't be happy if you managed to break whatever is near there." Dr. Philip Darkofsky ended on that… happy?... note and sped off with the rest of the Saturday family, Zon swooping after the jeep.

"So, what do you wanna see first?" Zak offered to his friend, the Cryptid not sure. He shrugged, Zak almost falling off his shoulders with a cry of surprise. "Watch it, Fisk!"

Fisk mumbled gibberish in reply, the two starting off into the dig site, Zak getting a weird feeling about the place. It made the sense of anticipation skyrocket within the Saturday boy.

-------------

And that's it for now… Next chapter picks up really fast, 'cause I'm not that hot with beginnings.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm… seems like people do like this story. I just hope this chapter doesn't make you think otherwise… Here's chapter two!

-------------------

"Hey! Look out!"

"Watch it, kid!"

"This is a dig site, for goodness sake…"

Zak and Fiskerton were constantly met with complaints from the workers, so much so that the Cryptid was beginning to get discouraged. But the Saturday child only got wound out more.

"Come on, Fisk, if this stuff is that important, then it must be worth seeing!" The dark eyed boy assured. He suddenly looked down to a single worker. "You want any help, dude?"

"Well, quite interesting of you to ask young boy, but sure." The woman in question responded, smiling brightly, her gender revealed when she had turned.

"Oh. Sorry, lady!" Zak gave a nervous laugh with Fisk. "I didn't-"

"No, all of our uniforms are the same… these suits are practically tents." She sighed. "Pick up a shovel and start digging. There's not a lot way out here."

Zak turned behind him to see that they were at the very end of the dig site, the bunch of archeological workers dotting the sand.

"Thanks… not a lot of people here are…." Zak tried to finish nicely, but found he couldn't.

"Nice? Yeah, I noticed." She replied dryly, looking up to Fiskerton. "A Cryptid? Not many of those left, are there?" Zak slid off of Fisk's shoulders with the creature's help.

"Nope… Fisk's the last one of the Fiskerton Phantoms." Zak began to dig, solemnly holding his shovel as Fisk searched for one to help the two. "How do you know about Cryptids?"

"Research. Your parents aren't the only ones who are interested in this stuff." She swung her dirt filled shovel to dump into a pile she had made. "So you're Zak Saturday?"

"How'd you know, lady?" He replied, doing the same with his shovel.

"Like I said, your parents aren't only ones interested in the Cryptid field. Your mother and father are infamous, hence you are as well." She finished, tugging on her desert flap hat as strands of her blonde hair were pushed from her face.

"Huh. Never thought of that." Zak pushed his shovel deeper into the soil. He continued to dig with the unknown woman, Fisk aiding the best way he could. The three became good acquaintances, chatting about various subjects from Cryptids to dig sites. (What more can you talk about way out here?) "Hey, miss," Zak suddenly piped up after digging for about a half-hour period, the boy becoming antsy. "We're gonna go, Fisk and I wanna get back to my mom and dad."

"Oh, well thank you for your help, Zak." She smiled, Zak still finding it odd that she knew his name. "And you too Fisk." Fisk muttered in his weird language to the scientist, Zak hopping onto his friend's shoulders once more. "Wait! Can you two get the shovels you used and put them over by my bag? I don't want to forget them when I go back in."

"Sure." Zak slid off the Cryptid's shoulders once more, running over to catch the shovels for the lady. As he passed her digging site, his feet dug into the ground where they had been digging deeply. Fisk got nervous for a moment, catching the small sound of the earth shifting beneath the boy's weight. The woman felt the sand change nearby, but didn't know what to make of it. Fisk ran forward as well, feeling danger approach. Cracks bolted from Fisk's feet, Zak's own area giving way once he had the shovels in his grasp. "WHOA!" Zak cried, dropping the shovels to rush to Fisk.

The ground jolted within the area, the woman shouting in shock. A tremor began to erupt from the sand, the sloping hills around the area giving way.

"FISK! FISK! Get the lady!" Zak commanded to his friend, the boy grabbing the claw that was attached to his belt loop. Fisk froze for a moment, unsure whether to do as he was told or to save Zak. Zak managed to launch the Claw's hook out against the pole of a standing tent, and haul himself out of the forming sinkhole with alarming speed.

With Zak now flying to safety, Fisk dove for the scientist, who was trying to rush off, but every step she took was lost in the breaking sand. Zak was pulled out of his safety launch and looked back in fright. The Claw served for another purpose, the boy thought, whipping it forward to get a grip on the back of the dig site worker's shirt. She felt the boy pull with all his might, Fisk trying to race over to give assistance.

By now, the rumbling and the commotion had captured the attention of various workers as they stood frozen in shock. The woman tried to get out of the caving in area, but no avail, the sand gone, now replaced with old broken dirt.

The cracked ground dropped.

The woman gave out a scream, her body falling into the endless cavern, Zak pulled with her with a cry. Fisk had just made it out of the unstable sand, only to see Zak skyrocket past him towards the bottomless hole. The Cryptid grabbed the boy's ankle with all his might, Zak slamming to the ground as his face and shoulders were hanging over the new hole. Now the Saturday child had never possessed a fear of heights, but the sight of this sharp, dangerous, and dark (and endless) cavern made his breath hitch.

"ZAK!?" The woman cried when her drop from the sky had halted, the Claw's grip on her shirt the only thing letting her hang over the cave. She swung back and forth as winds raced into the new black abyss.

"Fisk's got us!" He replied when the scientist's call reached his ears. But despite his guarantee, the creature was having difficulty hauling them both, due to a lack of stable rock. "Well, I'm sure he'll get us up soon!" Zak added with a shake to his voice when he heard Fiskerton grunt in frustration. The woman began to worry as she looked down, observing the dim slopes of rock and stalagmites. A nearby ledge gave her a jolt of hope.

"I'm gonna jump to a ledge! It looks stable!" The blonde woman hollered, her flap hat now gone, along with her shovel. "I'll try to swing over!"

"You sure?" Zak asked, his white spiky hair starting to get into his eyes.

"Yes! Now when I say so, let me go!" She finished, and started to gain momentum as she pushed back and forth with her legs, swimming in the air. Her swings got wider and longer, Zak feeling the tension on his artifact increase. He struggled to hold on for a little longer. The scientist got the same feeling, getting anxious as the ledge got closer. Zak cried out.

"I-I can't hold it!!" She made a decision.

"NOW!"

Zak let the claw's handle loosen on her shirt, praying she would make it. For a few wild moments, she soared through the awakened wind, her eyes set on the ledge. Fisk, still expecting to be hold two people, was thrown back with Zak, the boy loosing sight of the lady.

"**NO**!" He yelled in frustration, untangling himself from Fisk to race for the edge of the abyss. She was gone. His eyes desperately searched the darkness, dread swarming his mind and worry driving him to look longer.

--------------------------

"And then, my dear, we can find how old a being or piece of history is!" Dr. Darkofsky explained, holding up his two Carbon ions.

"Carbon dating sounds… Interesting, Philip." Doc confirmed, Drew nodding. "I think we-"

A rumble sounded from outside, Komodo grumbling deep within his throat. Zon screeched and blasted out of the tent, obviously unnerved. The two Saturday parents exchanged a worried glance, and bolted out after Zon, Komodo following.

"Do you think Zak's in danger?" Drew asked, starting to panic a little. Some workers were shouting about a cave in, only increasing her fear.

"He's always in danger…" Doc sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! WEEHEE!

-----------

"NO!" Zak cried out, looking over the dark abyss for the nameless scientist. Fisk joined him, muttering worriedly. "Do you see her!?"

Fisk began his search of the cavern from above, his red eyes able to make out the darkness. Darkness… darkness… rock…. A ledge… wait…The creature saw movement, and a head of blonde hair.

Fisk began to babble indistinctively, Zak being shaken by the shoulder while Fisk was pointing.

"What?! What?!" Exclaimed the Saturday boy, trying to follow Fisk's line of vision. "Is it the lady?"

Fisk only nodded, Zak climbing onto his shoulders and commanding to descend into the abyss. The Cryptid did as told, eager to save to poor woman.

She pulled herself onto the ledge, her arms shaking in shock. Her boots, thank God, were perfect for gripping such stone, and gave her a boost onto safety. A sigh broke from her lips when she was stably on the rock, and the scientist composed herself to look around. She rose from the ledge, and took in a breath when she could see what was around her.

Her blonde hair swayed in the cold cave wind, but she was focused on the view. No longer dangling above the black hole, she realized that it wasn't dark down here at all. Murky blue lights radiated across the wall, the stalagmites looming in their shadows like animals that wished to look fiercer. Water churned somewhere below, its low bubbling filling the abyss with sound.

"Wow…" The dig site worker uttered, unsure of what else to say. A few small rocks tumbled by her, and the woman turned to see Fiskerton and the Saturday child clamoring down the cliffs to give her assistance. The boy was facing the cavern's lights, in awe just like her.

Zak had seen nothing but darkness until Fisk had managed to climb down halfway. The blue lights glimmered off Zak's face, Fisk giving an "OOO" below him.

"It's… amazing." He couldn't help but murmur, the shadows and lights dancing on the walls.

"I know." Someone answered, and Zak looked down. The woman stood ten feet under Fisk, her hands on her hips. "I wonder how old this place is." She asked as Fisk landed on the ledge, Zak sliding off his friend.

"Let's go check it out!" Zak readied himself to leap off the rock, but the woman stopped him.

"That's what the site workers are supposed to do, Mr. Saturday." She assured, the boy deciding to stay. "Now, would Fiskerton be so kind as to help us out of here?" The woman replied politely to Fisk, who gave his bubbly smile, and picked up the lady to carry her out. He'd come back for Zak in a minute.

"Thank you." The woman turned to Zak before being hauled up by Fiskerton, the boy nodding in response. Fisk's little mumbles and grunts faded as he clawed further up the hole, Zak now alone in the eerie cave.

Zak's hair bristled in the crisp wind, the whistles of the breeze different from the desert howl. The water murmured below him, its light shifting along all the walls in silvery blue tones. It was a mesmerizing sight to him surprisingly, and the wind only caressed his face more. Its hisses and mutters became choppy words, the letters dragging into the cavern's tunnels that were suddenly revealed in the blue light. Something was calling the boy, and a sudden glow erupted from his eyes that snapped loudly in the abyss, the echo making him jump.

_Another weird power spike…_ Zak frowned, hoping that no dangerous beast lurked in here. The wind hissed in his ears, egging him to explore.

"ZAK!" His mother's voice broke down into the cavern. "ZAK!" His father joined the choir of yells.

"I'm fine, mom!" He hollered back up the cave. The two parents went silent above. "Fisk's comin' to get me after he rescues the lady!"

"Who!?" Drew called down. But Zak could make out Fisk climbing over the top with the woman, and apparently his mother's question was answered. "Don't move, okay!"

"Okay!" Zak absently answered, his eyes straying to the tunnels that probably winded on and on forever through caves like this.

Words mingled in the air again, the foreign tongue drawing another glow from his eyes. Zak's power snapped dryly in the air like static, the sound almost mimicking a falling rock.

"What was that?!" Drew immediately yelled down to her son. A 'nothing! I'm fine!' replied from down below, Fisk beginning to descend the walls again grumpily. "Doc, what happened?" She asked her husband when he had finished talking to the dig site worker, who looked tired.

"Apparently, Zak had helped this woman dig, and it resulted in a cave in. She thanks Zak. He saved her life. Fiskerton too." Doc's blue and brown eyes scanned to now blue light of the abyss, and the man could just barely make out Zak's figure in the shadow of the cliffs. "He'll be fine, Drew." He placed a hand on her shoulder, but it didn't draw her attention away from her son below.

"I know." Drew said, the sunlight beaming down on her worried face.

"Fisk! Hey!" Zak waved up to his friend, who muttered indistinctly and hopped the last five feet to the ledge where Zak was sitting. The boy was swinging his feet off the edge; the water's light swishing off his light face. "Just look at THIS!" Zak stood up and put his fists on his hips, Fisk now able to enjoy the view.

"_Betifuous_!" Fisk tried to say, Zak shaking his head.

"Beautifuliss?" Zak spoke for him in a British accent. A nod from Fisk. "Absolutely, old chum!" He mimicked the English people once more, and turned to clamor onto Fisk's back.

"ZAK!? You coming!?" Doc's voice bounced off the cliff walls.

"YEAH! Relax, dad!" Zak cawed back, the young man gripping Fisk's fur as the Cryptid climbed up to the top where the sun resided. Zak looked over his shoulder and down to the cavern, which became threatening as they reached the top. The whispers of the wind were no longer existent, but recalling the amount of power the cavern had pushed on him made him shudder.

"Zak! Thank goodness!" Drew had smothered her son, Zon and Komodo sitting by Doc, who hovered near his wife and son. "What in the world happened?"

"Cave in. But Fisk got us." The young man's simple answer left the mother speechless, as she expected a long excited story from him. But Zak was still ponering lightly on that spike of energy down below

"That about sums it up." Doc confirmed from the other worker's stories. "Lets get away from the edge; we don't know how stable this ground will be for long."

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, Saturdays! I had no idea whatsoever that this could happen here! I mean, its sand for-" Dr. Darkofsky babbled, in an effort to take in the entire situation. Zak swore his grey mustache twitched, and bit back a laugh with Fisk.

"It's alright, Phillip. Its not you knew this was coming." Drew assured, bringing her son up to her side as he patted Komodo on the head in greeting.

"Yes, yes…." Dr. D answered tiredly. "I'm just glad no one was hurt. Thank goodness this young man was here, Maria! Or you would've been-"

"At the mercy of the cavern." The dig site worker, now dubbed Maria, finished for the professor. "Thanks again Fiskerton. You too Zak." She smiled down to the black and white haired boy, who gave a lopsided grin back.

"No prob." He waved the gratitude aside, as if the feat of rescue was nothing. The blonde haired Maria walked off with some workers to save what was left along the cave-in's edge.

"Let's get away from this place. I don't want any more daring feats by Zak Saturday done today." Drew pushed her son forward, and stopped when she noticed his flap hat on the ground half covered by sand. She brushed it off and slapped it on his tuff of hair, trying to adjust it to his head size. The white haired woman pushed his hair back and forth, attempting to get the hat on just right.

"Mom!" Zak whined, "Not in public!" The Saturday parents only smiled back, Dr. Darkofsky managing a cheery chuckle. Zon swooped over the family, her shadow covering the sun for a fleeting second. Dr. Phillip started a conversation with Doc and Drew about cave-in properties or something along those lines when Zak motioned for Fisk to come closer.

The Cryptid leaned his furry ear near Zak's face, avoiding Drew's arm that was draped over Zak's shoulders.

"We're coming back here later, Fisk. Somethin' weird is down there." Zak declared after turning up quickly to his mother who wasn't paying any attention to him. "And I think we should find out what it is."

----------------

Hm hm _hm_! Well, the mysterious cavern makes its mystical ways known! Will Zak be able to sneak out? What, if anything, will he and Fiskerton find? Is Dr. Phillip D too smart for his own good? Why am I asking you all these questions? Not sure. But all will be answered next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four!

---------

The moon light bestowed the desert work site in dusty silver rays, the grains of sand mirroring the glimmer of sun upon snow. The entire site had gone to sleep, the earth giving a sigh of relief from the end of another day under the blistering sun. Zak had tried all he could to sleep, but his guarantee that he had made to Fisk kept him up. The power waiting within the cavern was unnerving enough, but anticipating exploring the tunnels was almost unbearable.

Zak finally creaked open one of his eyes to catch his parent's oil lamp snuffing out, the Saturday scientists heading for rest. Zak was fidgeting in his cot, Komodo growling nearby in an attempt to get the boy to stop. Fisk was up as well, his red eyes scanning the tent like room sharply. Zak finally rose after what seemed like an acceptable amount of time. This wasn't the first time the child had snuck out of bed.

"Fisk. Fisk!" Zak hissed, grabbing the Claw that had been lying nearby. "Let's go." Fisk followed with utmost caution, afraid Komodo might loudly follow them. But the giant Komodo dragon only laid his head down with a hopeful sigh, praying that quiet was soon to come.

Zak pushed the tent flap open, and searched to and fro for any signs of a late worker on the site. Fisk was leaning over his human companion, and gave a small murmur that the coast was clear. The two scampered along the desert, the boys constantly quarreling with one another to keep the noise down.

"I told you to keep it down, Fisk!" Zak exclaimed under his breath when Fisk had fell over a small pile of shovels.

"I am!" Zak deciphered from the lengthy sentence of gibberish Fisk had shot back with.

"No, that wasn't quiet!" The boy gave an exasperated sigh, and helped pull the shovels from the Cryptid's feet. "Watch your feet, okay Fisk?"

"Sorry…." Fisk tried to say. They crept over the small dunes, the walk not as unbearable under the moon.

The lunar orb stood high in the velvet air, full as a mother with child. Cold had settled along the dry sand, Zak suddenly shivering. His white spiky hair was now a shade of light blue thanks to the moon, and his skin looked unnaturally pale. Fisk's tan fur went gray, the creature blending into the sand, which had changed color under the lunar rays as well.

Zak had led their way to the desert abyss, and peered down it once more, surprise making him lean closer to its edge. The once blue glimmering light was pure silver, radiating off the lighter rocks, some even chalk white beneath the earth's night light.

"Whoa…. We _gotta_ check this out!" Zak's quiet state had vanished, his excitement finally fulfilled. "Onward ho, Fiskerton!" The boy thrust his claw in the air like a pointer, his form now resting on Fisk's shoulders.

They descended down the cliff side as Fisk's form molded into the gaping hole, the Cryptid's shadow falling into the scar of the sand.

"Yes, yes. Onward ho, dear boy." A voice crowed, its low tones rumbling into a laugh.

"Its looks even cooler at night, don't ya think!" Zak admired from atop his friend's shoulders.

"Definably." Fisk babbled back, leaping back down to the familiar ledge from the previous afternoon. Zak slide down and planted his feet upon the rock, the moons light still breaking from above.

"So… where should we go first, old sport?" Zak leaned the Claw over his shoulder, scanning the tunnels that had intrigued him before. Fisk pointed to the boy's spot of vision. "Alrighty then, let the exploration begin!" Zak hopped off the ledge onto another, weaving his way down to the bottom, Fisk right behind him. "And so, the brave and dashing Zak Saturday, explorer extraordinaire, marks another daring adventure by making his way down the evil caves of… Where are we right now, again?" Zak stopped his monologue, stuck in an action pose.

"_Abrabira_" Fisk babbled (trying to say Arabia), Zak giving an 'ahh yes…' in reply. Fisk only muttered something else to his friend, and Zak looked back at him while attempting to swing over a small hole in the rock ledge he currently was on.

"Of course you're an explorer too! I just…. Didn't get to you yet." Zak assured, and launched himself over the hole, his body flying over the swirling pool of water under them. The two stopped at the bottom of the entire cavern, suddenly feeling small. Fisk gave a sound of amazement, Zak only scanning the tunnels behind him. A chill compelled him to shiver again, the mystic whispers snapping at his ears. Zak's power snapped loudly this time, Fisk jumping in fright. Zak took a step back. "I know, it gets weird down here. That's why I wanted to check it out."

"Are you sure we should go down there?" Was the sentence that choppily fell from Fisk's mouth, Zak understanding his friend's bubbly words.

"Yeah. I mean, if something IS down there, don't you think we should find it and talk to it, instead of some poor worker discovering it later?" Zak persuaded his soft hearted 'brother', who finally gave an unsure noise of agreement. The boy started off for the first tunnel, its smooth, blue waxy walls quiet different from the jagged stalagmites that had lined the way till now.

"Something's not right down here…." Zak trailed off when his vision brightened orange again and faded with a snap. Fisk hurriedly babbled behind Zak about the sound, the Cryptid slowing his pace to stay with the Saturday boy. "I told you Fisk, it's just like what happened down with the Amaroks. It shouldn't be anything to worry about yet."

"Yet?" Fisk managed to clearly slip out, his sarcastic tone making Zak pull a pout of some sort.

"It's fine right now." Zak promised his pal, and continued on. A sudden marking on the wall made him stop. "Was that- Did we see that before?" The young man swiveled around to Fisk, who shook his head.

The markings were in some ancient form of gibberish, the foreign carvings almost drawing the two in. Zak looked around, realizing that the light had changed. A tanner tone was being emitted across the entire hollowed out dome end of this tunnel, which lit up every inch of carved wall.

Fisk began to burst out in his odd language, pointing at one section of pictures. Zak rushed over with a 'what!?' and was greatly rewarded.

"Its… you Fisk. Tons of yous!" Zak uttered, placing his hand against one of the crude drawings of a Fiskerton phantom. "And Zons. And look! More Amaroks! And flashlight frogs… and-" The boy was soon listing off every Cryptid he knew, along with coming across some he didn't. Fisk followed the boy with excitement, seeing more upon the ceiling of the hall. Once Zak had taken in the drawn encyclopedia of Cryptids, he noticed that there were people too. The same people over and over, conversing and interacting with the creatures: A braided, spotted robed woman. A turban headed man. A boy with a staff and a hood over his head. And a girl with long hair and draping robes. Another look at all four characters rang a bell as he cried to Fisk:

"The Cryptid Speakers! They're the Cryptid Speakers! All four of them! We found the place where they must've lived." Zak placed his hands on his hips. "All in a day's work for Zak Saturday, explorer extraordinaire!"

Fisk gave a demanding toned statement, and Zak rolled his eyes.

"With the help of Fiskerton Phantom, strongman extraordinaire!" Zak floundered for a word, but Fisk was pleased. "Let's go look for more!" Zak bolted down one of the small adjoining tunnels. "Mom and Dad are gonna be so happy when they see this!"

Fisk merely replied with a disbelieving sentence of his own words as he caught up.

"Well they'll be mad at first, but THEN they'll be amazed at our dedication to the art of science!" Zak thrust his index finger into the air as if to make a point. Fisk managed a groan of uncertainty.

The light had shifted back to the blue hue of the original cavern; Zak feeling an odd sense of built up energy from within this section. Fisk only watched the walls, still following the fading carvings for more of his ancestors. Zak suddenly stopped, his vision shifting and blurring in front of him.

"Fisk, Fisk." His friend halted a ways from him, immediately yanking his attention to Zak. "I- I don't know what's-" Zak put a hand to his forehead, trying to regain strength. Fisk babbled over him, trying to figure what was wrong.

Lights snapped in front of him, the boy almost leaping back in surprise, but he oddly found that Fisk did not see them. Pictures played like a flip book within the boy's head. A desert sun, robed and turbaned people, yelling, fleeing Cryptids, a woman crying out a name, and then a splash….

More images followed and were woven in, but they were moving so fast that his mind could not grab at them to remember. The phenomenon lasted for a second, and then was forgotten, leaving the Saturday child in awe.

"What in Kur's name was THAT!?" Zak shook his head, Fisk trying to decode what had occurred. Zak's eyes shot up to where he believed the Cryptid stood, but only saw a cave wall, Fisk moving to his side. But something else caught his attention. Zak rose from his slumped position slowly, groping for a logical answer. A mirage, an illusion, a…anything to tell him that what he was seeing was impossible. Fisk stopped his fussing and gawked with Zak, the two locked where they stood. The frozen object remained in their line of vision and Zak finally spit it out.

"It's a..."

--------

Hey! Two chapters in two days! But could you guys do me a favor and _**review**_? I have no idea if anyone is reading this or not…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter five!!**_

Thank you Robin and AnimeBook12 for reviewing the last chapter! I enabled anonymous reviews, so even if you don't have an account here, you may tell me what you think about my writing… I _**really**_ would like to hear what you guys have to say, good or bad. But NO flames, please. I have enough people who hoot and holler about my stuff at school…

But anyway, this 'ice' idea is based on one of my favorite shows! If you can figure out what show it is, than I give you a… virtual (insert favorite food here)!

---------------

"It's a…girl!" Zak stuttered, awed by the sight lying in front of him. Fisk took a step back, unsure what to make of the frozen, seemingly deceased child.

She was coated in a block of ice, molded into the cavern's blue wall. Her expression was one of dismay; the girl's closed eyes framed by sloping eyebrows and a frown. The child, nearly a year older than the Saturday boy, had small scratches running along the small gaps of skin between the robes draped along her arms. She was suspended in mid air within the ice block, air bubbles trapped within the prison with her.

"She looks… dead." Zak observed, seeing no movement from the girl inside. _In fact_… he thought, _it looks like she's…drowning_. The position in which she… floated resembled someone descending to the depths of an ocean or lake, her hair flowing upwards from her dark skinned face. The red, orange, and gold robes which she donned circled around her skinny form, the gold bracelets on her wrists and ankles threatening to slide off.

Fisk's ears flattened in sorrow upon his furry head, suddenly compelled to morn the unknown child. Zak's own pity for her swelled in his chest, a frown donning his face.

"What a horrible way to go." He figured out loud. Fisk agreed with his own words, and let the boy approach the frozen girl. "She looks familiar though…" Zak said when getting close enough to distinguish details, her Arabian-like features ringing a bell.

"She does?" Fisk vaguely uttered, Zak nodding.

The boy circled the girl in mid-air, trying to put a finger on where he'd seen her before. _But it couldn't be possible to know her_… he recalled… _she's probably been down here for hundreds of years. _His attention shifted from attempted recollection to her features, the gold bracelets she wore shining in the tunnel's light. The simple aspect of her clothing was something he'd never seen before, the style not existent on the planet currently. Zak's hand rested upon the barrier of ice, somehow feeling alright with doing so.

A sudden gleam of gold brought his eyes to rest on the huge band upon her wrist. The light from the object shifted, back and forth for a split second. The movement was so tiny that Fisk missed it. Zak jumped back, but then shook his head and calmed himself. The mystery of the cavern was clouding his mind… he assumed.

"Okay… There is no way on Earth she just moved!" Zak tried to assure himself, and did so successfully. "It was just the light down here… Right Fisk?"

"Who me?" Fisk asked, suddenly turning from his assessment of her face. He followed this statement with a rush of gibberish, Zak shrugging.

"I _thought_ I saw her move, but come on, even I'm not THAT stupid!" Zak bluffed. Fisk gave a disbelieveing glance, Zak shooting a 'don't go there' look back. It suddenly faded, the boy getting that odd energy feeling once more. His eyes glowed orange under the blue light, and managed to stay lit for a few surprisingly long seconds. The power broke off from him without a snap, but with a pulse, flaring across the oddly sharpened end of the tunnel to disappear into the wall. "This is getting weirder and weirder as we go along, Fisk." He concluded, turning to leave the girl to rest.

Fisk muttered another hurried sentence to his friend, suddenly pricking his ears up from a noise. He alerted Zak, the boy whipping out the Claw that began to envelop the whole cavern with orange light.

"WHOA! Stop glowing, hand of Salu- Kali!" Zak mispronounced, waving the weapon back and forth in the air, as if trying to whisk fire off its edge. "It's gonna give our position away!" He explained anxiously to Fisk.

"A little late for that, dear boy." A voice rumbled amusingly. Zak squinted through the glow to make out the form of…

"ARGOST!" Zak yelled, Fisk immediately tensing at the white haired man's presence.

"Why thank you, but I don't believe we need introductions." Argost chuckled maliciously, Munya's already changed form looming by his side, the spider man's claws clicking in anticipation. "But I do with to thank you for another thing, Saturday boy."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" The boy challenged as another shift in light erupted from the girl within the ice. The movement went unnoticed, Zak only focused on Argost.

"For leading me right to another part of the Kur stone!" He gestured to the child in the 'iceberg', Zak looking at him weirdly.

"What do you want with a dead girl?" The eleven year lowered his weapon, which had lessened its brightness. Fisk gave a few words of confusion, his ears shifting around for any sign of movement from the spider man beside Argost.

"Oh dear boy, has no one told you of suspended animation?" Argost smiled even wider when Zak shook his head hesitantly. "Why it's the process of stopping an object in time- while keeping it alive. It is possible for anything, or anyone."

"Whoa, whoa whoa. You're telling me that that girl is ALIVE!" Zak pointed dramatically to the frozen child, mouth agape. Fisk's ears shot up in surprise.

"Absolutely." Was the man's hissed answer.

"That's impossible. You're lying!" Zak immediately gripped his Claw into a defensive hold, eyes set on both enemies. He spared a glace to the girl nearby, her sad, calm, face suddenly striking a decision in the boy. "I'm not gonna let you disturb her!" Zak dared, his morals too great to be ignored.

"Very well, boy." Argost lost his dark sense of humor, and Munya was sent upon the smaller child. Zak's small size wasn't anything to be looked over, and he was able to swiftly dodge any blow made by the larger creature. The Claw was used again and again, swinging the boy around the cavern's tunnel to try and launch him at Munya.

"Stop…Argost!" Zak commanded to Fisk while narrowly missing a grab to the face. His friend obeyed, reaching the white haired man before he could lay a hand upon the ice bubble. Fisk engaged the madman in a grip of arms, the cat-gorilla's strength at first equal. But the Cryptid's stamina was something to marvel at, and Fiskerton managed to push Argost from the girl's coffin of frost. But Argost had one trick up his sleeve. Literally.

Zak had turned for a split second as he saw Fisk flying back to slam into one of the rock walls. Goo covered the Cryptid's torso, its green color glowing sickly in the cavern's blue hues.

"FISK!" Zak cried out, and was awarded with a claw gripping on his neck. Munya hauled the boy into the air, Zak's hand attempting to pull at the purple fingers. The Claw waved back and forth in his other arm, its glow doubling. Zak swiped the sharp end of the weapon at the monster, the hand of Sul-Kalu scraping the magenta stomach of Munya. This only angered Zak's attacker more, his grip tightening upon the boy's neck. Zak began to choke in his grip, Fisk trying desperately to pull out of the clinging goo.

"Munya." Argost scolded. "Don't kill the boy, his time hasn't come yet." Munya grudgingly loosened his hold upon the dark eyed boy, but held him firmly despite the struggle still made. "See boy? It's not that hard when you comply." Argost began to make his way to the trapped girl, Fisk and Zak stuck where they stood. The man placed one of his hands upon the frost prison and the cave's color seemed to falter. Zak grew irate, the cavern channeling its disruptance of balance into him.

"But I'm NOT complying!" Zak angrily growled, his eyes alight with the color of fire. His voice seemed to echo down the tunnel, layered with at least one other tone. Zak brought the blunt end of the Claw down upon Munya's stomach, and the force was surprisingly organ shattering. The spider-man backed off with pain, releasing Zak to the ground.

He landed swiftly, and when Argost removed his hand from the child's resting place, the anger fled from him. But not entirely. Zak raced forward to Fisk, the Claw's sharp edges tearing at the goo, its glow almost melting the substance away. His friend was soon released, and stood behind Zak as the boy advanced to Argost. A wind stirred down the cavern, Argost suddenly backing away as the mystical whispers grew into threatening hisses.

"You win for now, child. But be warned… I will not give up so easily." He sprinted down the tunnel with Munya attempting to race away as well, but a limp forced the odd spider-man to merely jog.

Zak felt a great strength leave him, like the end of a powerful ocean wave. He slumped, Fisk grabbing the boy under the arms to steady him.

"Whew… That was weird." Zak placed a hand to his forehead. "They won't get far. We should go get mom and dad." He glanced up from Fisk to see the child in the ice, and wistfully smiled. "Do you think Argost was telling the truth?"

Fisk shrugged, giving his own unsure input. Zak approached the ice bubble, the girl's frozen expression giving him chills. He still cringed; this was indeed a HORRIBLE way to go…

"Stay put. We're gonna get mom and dad." He told her, the cavern sighing with a peaceful wind after he had put his hand flat against the frost once more. Zak pulled his hand away to leave, holding the Claw loosely in the other hand.

The young man studied her young face once more, trying hard to remember where he'd seen her before. The feeling was nagging him, holding at her side. Fisk stood behind his friend, keeping his tan ears upright for any sounds of Argost looked distraught, but calming, like someone passing out. The girl's onyx hair swirled still about her face, pushed upward by her assumed death. Her dark eyebrows were set to wrinkle above her closed lids, and her lips formed the painful frown that brought the most pity upon her.

Zak shifted his weight after a moment of trying to recall her face, and gave an 'oh well…' of a smile. One last glance was spent upon the unknown girl.

In the time frame of a second, her eyebrows blatantly wrinkled even more, making the displeased aspect of her face shine through. Zak leapt from the girl in the iceberg as if she was a ball of fire, flailing his arms around in shock.

"HOLY CRUD! She IS alive!!" He cried, staggering back.

------------------

Don't leave! Trust me, it gets better! Review, my fellow Secret Saturday Fans!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6! **_

Alright, I know this took FOREVER to write, and sorry to those I drove insane waiting…BUT we finally get to meet who's in the iceberg! (Kind of…)

---------------------

"Holy crud, she IS alive!!!" Zak's floundered himself back, nearly slamming into the gorilla-cat behind him. The boy's face went stark white for a second, his eyes wide as dinner plates. "We gotta get her outta here before Argost does!"

The claw was whipped out, its blunt end used for purposes that would have had his mother fuming. But the girl's liberation was what he focused on, slamming the Claw's end in a club-like manner against the ice.

Fisk worriedly babbled at Zak's side, remaining far out of the boy's swinging range as he tried to talk his friend out of the rash actions. Each swing rammed deeper and deeper into the frosty surface, yet the boy's efforts seemed in vain. Zak was getting doubtful, but decided to give one more last-minute heavy swing.

With a final yell of effort, the boy exerted all his strength into the final ice slam. The Claw's blunt end sent cracks skyrocketing over the surface of the ice, air breeching out of the Arabian girl's coffin. Zak was blown back in his surprise, the air lapping like waves across the walls of the cavern. The ice coffin shattered violently, Fisk shielding the boy, the hissing and cracking of the ice reminding the two of a fire. The cave's light seemed to swell like a rising breath, and then faltered as if the gulp of air had been exhaled.

The two slowly lifted their shielded faces to the broken ice, which still managed to reflect the mystic blue hues of this ancient grotto. Nothing but small shards of the wrecked circle of frost were left standing, and in the center of them, the girl stood.

The two rose a little, cautious of her. Her hair which had been floating about her face was forced to drop down to her mid-back, the rivulets of wavy onyx adding volume to her features. The glow encircling the area seemed to fade, its main source of refection shattered. But there she stood, eyes shut, as if still caught in death's trap. Then, she dropped.

"Whoa!" Zak rushed forward with Fiskerton to catch her, the Cryptid managing to cushion most of her plummet by letting the child lean upon his furry self. Zak had a grip on her arms, the girl's gold bracelets dead cold to his fingers. It sent chills down his spine once more, but he rested in front of her, realizing with a lighter heart that she was stirring. She groaned, her dark eyebrows crinkling upon her lids, and her frown increased its depth. Fisk craned his neck to catch sight of her face from his point of view, Zak slowly letting her arms drop.

A pair of deep chestnut eyes fluttered open with the effort of a sleepy animal who wished to not be disturbed. A final raspy groan escaped her lips as her eyes rested upon the boy's face above her.

The light shone down upon him, making it hard to distinguish more than shadows of his young face. The girl's eyelids blinked over and over, the chilly air of the cave quite different from her last moment awake.

"_Kimsiniz_?_ Sen?_" She uttered, the cautious tones within her voice almost drowning out her foreign tongue. Zak pulled back a little, not recognizing her language.

"What?" He managed to say, the girl thankfully recognizing his as her face brightened gratefully.

"English is…what you talk with?" The girl slowly but incorrectly stated, Zak nodding. A smile was now set upon his face, relief flooding him. Fisk let out a sigh as well, the two happy for her living state.

The cryptids sigh made her turn and realize just exactly what she was leaning on, and Zak prepared for a scream of alarm. None came, and he turned his face back onto the odd child before him. Her eyes were resting on Fisk, a smile set on her darker face.

"Thank you, Fiskerton." She said softly to Fiskerton, whose ears shot straight up in surprise.

"How do you know-" Zak started, not sure of how she had picked up on his friend's name.

"That's what he be, right? A Fiskerton Phantom… there is many of them here." She assured, Zak and Fisk exchanging a look, recalling that Fisk was the only one of his species left currently.

"Uh… okay…" Zak rubbed the back of his neck, a little confused by her information, and her crude grammar. He suddenly felt someone scanning him over, and saw the girl looking his clothes up and down, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why are you dress like that?"

"Where I'm from, everyone dresses like this." Zak pulled at the bottom of his shirt, straightening the 'S' symbol that was plastered to his torso.

She began to pick herself up when Fisk shuffled behind her weight. Her feet were soon planted on the icy dirt ground, and she shivered from her lack of footwear.

"Ya know, I could ask you the same questions." Zak figured. The girl fiddled with her gold bracelets, and she looked around the cave as if she'd never seen such a place before.

"About what?" She asked lightly, her focus on him absent.

"About… I don't know, let's see… Who are you?!" The boy flung out his arms for emphasis, his coal eyes wide as he did so, sending her attention back to him. She gave another thoughtful glance to him, unsure of whether to answer or not.

"Who are _you?_" She quipped back with, suddenly defensive of her namesake.

"I'm Zak Saturday. My parents are cryptid scientists… you know, right? The Saturdays." He explained, expecting her to agree with him. If Maria had known about his parents, maybe this girl did too.

But blank confusion was the expression that fell on her tan face, a strand of her brown hair shifting over her cheek.

"Scientists?" Questioned the Arabic child, who was unfamiliar with such a word. For all she knew, it could be another word for brigands or poachers. This unnerved her.

"We study cryptids and keep them out of harms way from other people. We keep them a secret from the rest of the world, so no hunter can find them..." Zak went on, Fisk making his own noises of agreement.

"You don't hurt them?" Her question was light and settled upon the Saturday boy like a feather, a hint of hope whisked up through the words.

"NO! That's not what we do." Zak assured with his hands flat out in front of him to show refusal. "Right, Fisk?"

"Nevverrr." The tall primate cryptid waved his hands back and forth. She smiled a wary smile.

"Do- do you know where this be?" She spit out, wanting to know their location.

"Do I know where this _is_?" Zak repeated, clarifying her grammar mistake. She nodded. "Yeah. We're in Saudi Arabia… about… 200 feet below sea level… in a creepy cave." He put a hand to his chin, slowly listing his answer out. "You must know. I mean, we found you here." Zak motioned to her for agreement, but she only gave him a 'sorry' type of smile.

"I-I do not…" The girl turned away from them, scanning the entire area. "I do not even remember this at all…" Her desperately confused face suddenly brightened a bit, and she whipped around to look at Zak. "Do you know where my-my…." She struggled for a word, and she huffed out a frustrated sigh. "M-ma-mother!!Mother..." She had her word. "Do you know where she is?!"

"N-no…" Zak stuttered out, not expecting her to get so excited so fast. He was even more surprised when the excitement flew out of her faster than it had come.

"Oh." Her shoulders dropped. "I am sorry." She offered to him, Zak and Fisk shrugging in apology. "I had thought that because you were here…"

"You can say 'I'm' instead of 'I am', you know." Zak said with a lopsided grin, catching onto her lack of conjunctions. She broke another smile.

Fisk's ears suddenly swiveled, his instinct the only reason for doing so. He suddenly raced up to the two children, quickly babbling in his gibberish. He pointed over his shoulders with his thumbs, Zak quickly realizing what was now coming back.

"We gotta go. Now." Zak was not in the mood to have another fight with Argost or the spider man, and began to run off down a small hall with Fisk right behind him. But he stopped, seeing the girl standing confused in the cave. "Come on! Argost is going to get you if you don't come with us!"

Of course, the twelve year old girl had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but his tone of voice and sudden departure was enough. She had no reason to trust him or his cryptid, but since he was the only human in the area, she followed.

--------

Okay, I know, I know…. Dialogue is boring and drags on foreva! But I needed it… I mean, if you suddenly woke up from an iceberg with two strangers, you wouldn't be very willing to open up quickly, now would you? I might be faster with my next chapter because I took the day off from school, but unfortunately no promises, my fellow Saturday fans.


End file.
